After harvesting, grain is stored in various kinds of storage structures, such as storage bins or the like. It is desirable to clean the grain to remove chaff, bees wings, weevils, dirt, debris, and the like at the time the grain is stored.
Certain prior art devices have been developed for cleaning grain, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,960, which discloses a portable collapsible grain cleaner for mounting in a grain bin. Even though this patented structure performs well as a grain cleaner, it is a relatively large and expensive apparatus.
Russian Pat. No. 939,130 discloses a grain cleaner apparatus having a slightly inclined reciprocating screen through which grain falls and a pneumatic device for removing the larger lighter particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,258 discloses a grain spreader in which grain is screened exteriorly of the bin, and the grain is spread by a power-driven rotating disk.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,528,983 discloses an apparatus for treating diatomaceous earth, including a reciprocating screen device.
While the aforesaid prior art devices appear to satisfy the specific intended purpose for which they were built, none provide a simple, inexpensive, portable, knock-down grain cleaner and spreader device which may be applied to various types of storage structures.